idominationfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan Wrestling Entertainment
History Call Vince McMahon what you will, liar, politician, tyrant, and even failure. One thing no one can deny however is the fact that the man is above all else, a gambler. WrestleMania may have been a vision well ahead of its time, but there's no doubt that McMahon believed in the concept behind it, after all he had invested all of his fortune into the event. As the old saying goes, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, McMahon did just that in 1993, eight years after the WrestleMania failure, when he established Titan Wrestling Entertainment in the WWF's old stomping grounds. His crop of top talent included a major coup in former NWA World Champion 'British Bulldog' Davey Boy Smith, Curt Hennig, who would be repackaged as the loudmouthed 'Mr. Perfect,' Sgt. Slaughter, 'Hacksaw' Jim Duggan and perhaps the most controversial signing of all, Jim Helwig. As the Dingo Warrior, Helwig had a history of being controversial, if not clinically insane all across the other promotions in the NWA leading to no less than blacklist status. In Helwig however, McMahon saw a million dollar body, and the face of his promotion. Repackaged as the energetic, flamboyant 'Ultimate Warrior,' he would topple Sgt. Slaughter in a tournament final to become the inaugural TWE Heavyweight Champion. Using 'Sports Entertainment' in small doses over the next decade McMahon's promotion grew, and fans eventually grew accustomed to the 'Soap Opera' feeling of the promotion. This was in direct contrast to the rest of the NWA, who still promote wrestling above all else. In recent years TWE has seen its share of controversy. With the formation of GLAM!, it was a guarantee that the NWA World Women's Championship would go to that promotion as the top title, but McMahon instead opted to purchase the rights to the title from the NWA for ten years. The smarks went berserk at the thoughts of many of TWE's untrained 'Divas' holding what is supposed to be the highest honor in all of Women's Wrestling. McMahon's actions didn't stop at titles, earlier in the year he signed a promising young upstart by the name of Chris Mordetzky away from Championship Wrestling UNLEASHED. A little background on Mordetzky, he was groomed by CWU owner Paul Orndorff as his greatest student and Orndorff even handed down the moniker of "Mr. Wonderful" to Mordetzky. How did Mordetzky show his gratitude? He left the company as Heavyweight Champion, signing with TWE and taking the 'Mr. Wonderful' name with him as well as Orndorff's famed piledriver finishing move. Today the promotion headlined by such top names as Jean Paul Levesque, the giant Paul 'The Great Wight', 'Heart Break Kid' Shawn Michaels and 'The Cuban Stud' Scott Hall. In addition to that, there are plenty of young and hungry stars fleshing out the line up including 'Mr. Wonderful' Chris Mordetzky, 'Macho' Matt Morgan (who is on a collision course with former NWA World Champion Randy Savage, who is the commentator for TWE), and Dave Batista. Championships Inactive championships See also *National Wrestling Alliance Category:Promotions